megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Natork
Great work! Just dropping by to say you're doing a great job! I see you active all the time making great and necessary contributions. If we need another administrator/sysop, you'll definitely be my choice. --Zalbaag 23:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I redirected the old page to the new one. --''Quick'' (talk) 02:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I think If you use the "Move" button, that it will work. --Zalbaag 04:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :It seems only admins can move images. Fixed it. --''Quick'' (talk) 21:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh. oops. No problem. I never saw that image in TMMN's gallery, you probably found it in other site (don't forget to add the source and categories in the image summary to know its origin and keep it organized). Except for the sections "Fan Artwork", "Contests" and "Weekly Gift Art", all images in TMMN gallery are official. --''Quick'' (talk) 03:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Nice Sorry if this is a late reply, I've actually been in Korea for the past two weeks. XD It sounds like a very nice idea! I like it. The one thing is, I haven't seen them on any other wiki, and I'm concerned about any laws or anything that would prohibit precise and full script copying. However, that might just be baseless paranoia setting in. If it's okay to do, though, go right ahead! Zalbaag 08:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : The two weeks I've been gone must have made me rusty, but I think you can make a category by starting a new page with "template:" before the article name. So say I wanted to make a category for the different types of MegaMans, I'd type in Template:MegaMan. But yeah, if you it's okay to make it, game scripts may be a cool thing to look into! --Zalbaag 12:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Promotion to admin Because of your hard work and dedication to this Wiki, we have decided to make you an admin! Welcome to the MMKB staff! Edit: --Zalbaag 16:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oops. Haha. Scripts The text can be used as it appears in the game, as that's how it appears and anyone that plays it would see it. The Mega Man Legends series itself has some content not recommended for kids, but it's not as bad as other games like the Resident Evil and Metal Gear series... --''Quick'' (talk) 16:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! Hey Natork, Just stopping by to say that you are doing an awesome job posting the scripts for the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series. Keep up the good work, bro! --Twilight Man 19:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) A little suggestion... You are doing a great job with the scripts, as always, Natork. I'm glad to see someone taking the initiative to add game scripts (and character lines) for the MMKB; it really helps put some meat on this Wiki's bones, hahah. I was thinking... I usually don't ask requests such as these, but have you thought about uploading the script for Mega Man X: Command Mission as well at some point? Just curious, that's all. --Twilight Man 22:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa Dude, don't you know that scanlation sites are ILLEGAL? In fact, manga and comic companies have recently risen up against them with legal action! Please don't add those to the wiki! --Zalbaag 05:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : It's all good, man. I nuked the one on the RockMan X manga page, too. To put it simply, it's the equivalent of putting movies or TV on the internet without anyone's permission for free. --Zalbaag 17:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What Um...is there a reason you marked the Psuedoroids for deletion? --Zalbaag 18:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, I see. XD : I thought you had been hacked. Haha, okay, continue on. XP Haha I've definitely considered it, so I'll talk to Quick about promoting Udana. --Zalbaag 03:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks (≧∇≦)/ Found the Suzak and Fenix sprites in the Sprites INC forum. Offical Megaman 10 Rip Thread There might be a few other things there that haven't been added to the site yet. ZX series cutscenes I ripped those images using the emulator IdeaS two years ago. I need to see if it was updated since than. At the time it was very slow (annoying) and the colors aren't accurate, but with it I was able to rip the large cutscenes without problem. I need to replay the game from the beginning to get the remaining images, and as I do I will also fix the color of the normal sized cutscenes, and the large ones if IdeaS was updated. Just tell me what's missing and I'll get it when possible. I'll begin by Grey. :) --''Quick'' (talk) 01:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Already did Ashe. I'll take the others as soon as possible, but the hard mode scene will take a while as it's the very last one. --''Quick'' (talk) 15:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) X6 Cutscenes I can readjust those in Photoshop for you. I've actually done a few already in Alia (her quotes page), Gate, Isoc, and High Max's articles. -- Udana 03:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know there's a lot, I have them all saved and organized.:) :OK, if you upload your set, I'll make the height adjustments. Also, I had planned to connect all of the related scenes together, like this for example: http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:IsocZeroConfrontationMMX6.jpg; since there are so many individual images they would be easier deal with like that. Would you like me to do that, or just fix the height and not worry about it? :And, as an alternative to uploading all of the stretched ones to the wiki, you could pack them in a ZIP or RAR, upload the archive to a file share site and then email me the download link for it. -- Udana 23:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, uploading the here is fine if your not comfortable with the other method. I'll grab'em when your done. -- Udana 19:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Glad I can help. :) -- Udana 04:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Pseudoroid Mugshots? I was dumpster diving through the unused images, and noticed Pseudoroid images by RingMan X. They are flipped versions of what you have uploaded more recently. For example, File:Mmzxfistleomugshot.png|his, and . Are his facing the wrong way? I don't have the games yet so I don't know. --Rdh288 19:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your time. I am removing his versions because there's no need for both. --Rdh288 21:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) X6 Images Hey Natork, How are you doing? I wanted to let you know that I was able to get some nice screen captures of the cutscene images from Mega Man X6. How I did this was that I used a specific PlayStaton emulator to run this game, PCSX, and by pressing Print Screen while the emulator was in Window Mode, I was able to extract the screenshot by cropping the image out in an art program called Adobe Photoshop. It seems that using the emulator's built-in snapshot feature causes the cutscene images and the menu screen to be in Widescreen mode. Apparently, this game isn't exactly easy to emulate compared to the other games - at least not on ePSXe anyway - so rather than deal with that, I just pressed Print Screen because I knew the screenshots would remain in their right dimensions. I believe they turned out quite nicely. I have two versions to show you to see what I am talking about. Have a look: I knew that you were in need of intact images of the cutscene artwork for the X6 scripts, which was why I took the time do a little research and to figure out how to get these images to look right. If I have the time, I could provide you the better versions of the images that are already on the scripts' pages. :) What do you think? --Twilight Man 05:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ZXA and Xtreme images There are scenes of Xtreme and Xtreme 2 available. As for the ZXA status, iDeaS wasn't updated since 2008 and the graphics are very strange in some parts of the game (cutscenes are ok), so I'm using DeSmuME instead to get the large scenes. It is also a bit slow compared to NO&GBA, but has no graphical errors (Dogu appears properly) and it has many useful tools. Unfortunately, ZXA don't has accurate colors in any of them, so they will stay with the palette they appear with. --''Quick'' (talk) 23:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme Cutscene Images As Quick might have already told you, there are some images of the cutscenes from Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2 that are available in this Wiki's databanks. The colors on said images are much brighter than those that were uploaded on Sprites, Inc. Sometimes, Sprites Inc. doesn't always have their sprites done right, unfortunately... Pardon my asking, but would it alright if I had your permission to replace the images from the Xtreme 1 script with the more vivid ones, Natork? --Twilight Man 23:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Whoa Thanks (^_^), its been bugging me for awhile and with the new site skin I just felt I needed to do something with it. -- Udana 22:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) X5 Training Mode Scripts Hey Natork, Have you considered at some point integrating the two Training Mode scripts from Mega Man X5 that I created a while back into your X5 scripts? Not only would both scripts have virtually "all" of the lines for that character's scenarios, but it would also be a good excuse to rid of the two placeholder pages the Training Mode scripts used to be in. What do you think? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 19:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, sorry for not being specific enough! What I meant was if it would be alright with you for you to copy and paste my scripts into your storylines. And in case you are wondering, yes, these scripts do appear in the game in the "Training" option on Mega Man X5's main menu screen. I hope I had made myself a little clearer this time. :) --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 02:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Much better! Thanks a lot, man! You are awesome. :) --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 19:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Rescuable Reploids Hey, Natork! Thanks for the compliment, man. I really appreciate it! The page's initial layout looked rather drab and was in need of a serious makeover (no offense to Quick, of course), so I took it upon myself to begin such a project. To be honest however, I wasn't alone in the project: Udana was actually the one that created the tables using a template rather than the standard table features; I think she did a really great job on those! I was one that actually found and fetched the screenshots from another site, which surprisingly, had all of the images needed for the tables -- it was far easier to do that than to go through all the hassle of capturing the screens myself; it was hard enough gathering data from X6 as is without adding that to the mix. I also was the one that added the little Part icons, and while they're not perfect -- all because of the game's tendency to stretch screens, along with sprites for no reason -- they will suffice. I plan to tackle the tables for the Parts article at some point. Gotta touch up a few more articles first before I do so! --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 04:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:MMXCM Script What about organizing the MMXCM script by the 10 chapters and give them sub-sections? Like this: Chapter 1: Infiltrate Giga City! Scene 1 or Scene 1-1 Scene 2 or Scene 1-2 Chapter 2: Recapture Central Tower! Scene 3 or Scene 2-1 (...) As for ZXA, currently I finished the Quarry and am in the part to fight the last 3 Pseudoroids. Excluding those two, the only scenes missing are Ashe's version of this image and the secret ending. Ashe's other ending scene was already in the ZXA image category, and I upload the Guardian Base. --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Had already uploaded it. --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Natork How are you doing, man? Just wanted to give you a little heads-up regarding some of the images that you've been posting for some of your scripts and articles here. First off, I might have already mentioned this, but some of the images that you had posted for the Xtreme scripts were actually already in the image databanks. I had to replace them because the ones that Quick had submitted earlier had the proper colors. Yes, Sprites, Inc. doesn't always have the right colors for their sprites; sometimes you have to actually rip them from the game yourself. So, the next time you post images for scripts, please make sure that the images you're looking for are already in the databanks. Should make things a little easier for you. ;) Also something to keep in mind: when uploading an image, please be sure that you also categorize them as well. For example, an image or a sprite that belongs to a game like, say, Mega Man X6 would have Category:Mega Man X6 images or Category:Mega Man X6 sprites surrounded in square brackets. By doing so, it makes it easier to navigate and update such images and sprites instead of having to search from them when they othwerise were not categorized. Sorry for sounding picky, but it's just for maintanence purposes, really. Gotta keep this Wiki as tidy as we can. By the way, you're doing a great job on the scripts so far, Natork! I've been kinda helping out by actually completeing several scripts -- I could help you out by completing several more as well as inserting missing dialouges for the others. Anyway, keep it up! --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 21:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) X7 Script Sounds good to me. Thanks for letting me know! :) By the way, in Mega Man X7 - unlike the rest of the other X games - the dialogues in that game have quotation marks to them -- much like in Mega Man 9 and 10. Just thought I'd let you know before you begin to work on the other two X7 scripts for Zero and Axl. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 17:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sadly, I do not have this game - either in its CD form or as a ROM - otherwise I would've been glad to provide them for you. Maybe you oughtta just upload the lower-quality cutscene images from Youtube for now (just be sure to add &fmt=18 after the video's address), and hopefully Quick should see/recognize them as images to be updated. :As for the scripts, I try to make my scrips look virtually the same as what's seen in the games. I find my scripts at GameFAQs.com because sometimes the Mega Man Network's scripts aren't always accurate (or has missing dialogues) - sometimes I use both websites. If all else fails, when the perfectionist in me starts kicking in, I just obtain it from the game itself (either by actually playing it or seeing clips from YouTube), making sure that the script is exactly as shown, word for word, with the exact punctuation marks -- it's what I did for Mega Man Powered Up. An exception to this rule would be if the actual in-game script is in all-caps (i.e. all the classic Mega Man games, sans 8), it makes reading the script rather difficult so it's best to type it in like a normal script. Otherwise, the script should be typed in as shown - including even the quotation marks and typos. Does that make sense? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 23:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ZXA scenes Finished the remaining scenes. They are in the ZXA image category. --''Quick'' (u•t) 22:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How are ya? Yeah, I haven't been around much; can't stand this new lay out. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to rip images, which is why I never contributed towards going that, but hopefully you can find a way to rip them! If not, you might get away with just not ripping them, and just keeping a gallery of the more key scenes. --Zalbaag 00:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Something I forgot The old page about Mega Man Y that got deleted? I need it back. For the reason you said. So I can copy&paste it to the Mega Man Fanon Wiki. Sorry to give you trouble. 20:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man X8 Script Hey Natork, Long time, no see, buddy. I see you're beginning to work on the script for Mega Man X8 for all three playable characters. Quite a bit of a project, there! I've noticed that the script you're copying from - the one from GameFAQS/Mega Man Network (they're both the same) - isn't exactly complete. I'm sure you're well aware of that, what with some of the missing dialogues and all, so I just wanted to know if you need any help "piecing things together" - especially for Zero and Axl's scripts (and some of the split dialogues for Sigma Palace on Hard Mode). I'll do what I can to provide you with some of the missing dialogues for those, and I'll even ask Udana if she's not too tied up with other stuff. If you're resourceful enough, you can even find a few nuggets of dialogues in some of the articles here. If worse comes to worse, I suppose we can find them the old-fashioned way by playing the game itself - if you do have it, that is. What do you think? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 05:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC)